rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
2006
2005 > 2006 > 2007 Bandas separadas * The Darkness Mortes * 7 de xullo - Syd Barrett, vocalista e guitarrista inglés. Pink Floyd. * 3 de agosto - Arthur Lee, músico estadounidense. Love. Lanzamentos * 3 de xaneiro - First Impressions of Earth - The Strokes * 23 de xaneiro - Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not - Arctic Monkeys Marzo * 13 de marzo - Meds - Placebo * 21 de marzo - For Blood and Empire - Anti-Flag * 28 de marzo - A Death-Grip on Yesterday - Atreyu * 31 de marzo - Operation Mindcrime II - Queensrÿche Abril * 10 de abril - Songs from Black Mountain - Live * 11 de abril - Death by Sexy - Eagles of Death Metal * 17 de abril - Lonely Day - System of a Down * 24 de abril - Who the Fuck Are Arctic Monkeys? - Arctic Monkeys * 25 de abril - We Shall Overcome: The Seeger Sessions - Bruce Springsteen * 28 de abril - 10,000 Days - Tool Maio * 2 de maio - Pearl Jam - Pearl Jam * 5 de maio - Stadium Arcadium - Red Hot Chili Peppers * 9 de maio - Just Like the Fambly Cat - Grandaddy * 23 de maio - We Don't Need to Whisper - Angels and Airwaves * 30 de maio - Up in the Attic - Alien Ant Farm * 6 de xuño - Decemberunderground - AFI * 13 de xuño - Rather Ripped - Sonic Youth Xullo * 3 de xullo - Black Holes and Revelations - Muse * 4 de xullo - The Sufferer & the Witness - Rise Against * 11 de xullo - The Fall of Ideals - All That Remains Agosto * 8 de agosto - Avatar - Comets on Fire * 21 de agosto - Crisis - Alexisonfire * 25 de agosto - Ode to Ochrasy - Mando Diao * 29 de agosto - Supremacy - Hatebreed Setembro * 5 de setembro - Revelations - Audioslave * 11 de setembro - And I Feel Fine - R.E.M. ** Blood Mountain - Mastodon * 12 de setembro - Amputechture - The Mars Volta ** I Am Not Afraid of You and I Will Beat Your Ass - Yo La Tengo ** IV - Veruca Salt * 22 de setembro - With Oden on Our Side - Amon Amarth Outubro * 3 de outubro - The Information - Beck * 10 de outubro - Robbers & Cowards - Cold War Kids * 23 de outubro - The Peel Sessions 1991-2004 - PJ Harvey * 24 de outubro - No Heroes - Converge ** Threes - Sparta * 31 de outubro - Saturday Night Wrist - Deftones Novembro * 14 de novembro - Army of Anyone - Army of Anyone * 17 de novembro - U218 Singles - U2 * 28 de novembro - Light Grenades - Incubus * 29 de novembro - Guilty Pleasures - Allister * 12 de decembro - The Destroyed Room: B-Sides and Rarities - Sonic Youth Category:Década de 2000